6x09 Episode Tag: The Terms
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Spoilers for 5x09 ending. Jane and Lisbon get a moment alone to talk. Sorry, this summary kind of sucks!


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't really been active this past little while, but college is really putting a damper on the writing. But I've got Christmas vacation coming up in two weeks and I hope to get all my stories updated and be more active! Anyway, this is just a little one-shot based on the last episode that came to me when I couldn't sleep after the episode. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine.**

* * *

Jane leaned back in his chair. So, this is how Abbot wanted to play this game. Fine. It made things a bit more difficult for Jane, but he was sure he could turn things around in his favour. He always did, didn't he?

"Fine. But while you make those plans, I want a moment alone with Lisbon."

"Excuse me?" Lisbon looked shocked and a little offended. Yes, she was glad to see him after all this time, but how dare he start making these kinds of demands and assumptions about her!

Abbot slid a glance to Lisbon before looking back at Jane. "I don't know, Mr. Jane. I'm not sure we can do that."

"Look. I'm willing to go to this detention place, all I want is five minutes."

Abbot gave him a sceptical look, glancing between Jane and Lisbon. "Very well. Five minutes while Agent Fiscier and I make arrangements for you." Both FBI agents got up and left the room.

"What the hell, Jane!?" Lisbon hissed at him as soon as the door closed behind the agents.

"Lisbon, trust me. I've got this under control."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and got up to pace since there was nothing for her to straighten. "I _don't_ believe you, Jane. How am I supposed to _believe_ you?"

Jane also stood up. "Teresa-"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Calling me by my first name to throw me off guard."

"That's not what I'm doin-_Teresa_." He grabbed her forearms to stop her pacing and she gave him an irritated look. "We've only got a few minutes, okay?"

Lisbon huffed and looked away.

"I am sorry. I know I said it in my letters, but I know I should say it in person. I really did miss you. I would do anything to try and make it up to you."

"This is you trying to make it up to me? You show up again and start trying to make decisions in my life with some strange FBI friends? God knows, I'm happy to see you again, Jane, but I can't do this. I can't handle the lies and the tricks and I'm so sick of having to tip-toe around other law-enforcement agents to stay off the radar. I'm starting over, Jane. _Trying_ to. And I see you are, too. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to start over the _right_ way. The way I _should_ have. The way I _wanted_ to."

"On parole and working with the FBI?" Lisbon raised a brow.

"No. With you."

Jane had expected her to blush and look away. The way she always would. But she didn't. She closed her eyes and let out a slightly irritated sigh, shaking her head. Jane could swear he felt a piece of his heart breaking. Because in that moment, he saw the extent of damage that his actions over the years had done. He saw just how badly he had broken her, and he really didn't like it. This isn't what he'd wanted. This isn't what he'd ever meant to do. But he had done it.

"You need to stop doing that, Jane. I told you, I'm done. I'm willing to move on and still be your friend, but you need to stop saying things like that to me."

"I mean it, thou-"

"No. You don't. Just like you didn't mean it the last time. Or the time before that."

"I did. I _still do_."

"I'm sure 'Kim' will believe you." Lisbon shook her head, stepping out of his grasp and tried to walk away.

"Teresa, please." Jane pleaded, grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving. He held it tighter when she tried to pull her hand away. "Please."

She turned to look at him and that's when he saw it. The Teresa he always knew. It was in her eyes and she had obviously tried to bury it, but it was there.

"What do I need to do to convince you I'm telling the truth? Anything."

"There's nothing. Please let my hand go." But the flash in her eyes told him that she was lying.

"There has to be something."

"There isn't."

Jane tugged her hand towards her and she stumbled closer to him in order to get her balance back and not completely topple over. "There has to be." He said, holding her gaze as she stood right in front of him. "And if you want it to be done, you better hurry up and tell me because our time is almost up."

He felt the pulse in her wrist jump at the reminder as she peeked over his shoulder at the still-closed door, before holding his gaze again. She pursed her lips and he could tell she was debating with herself. "Whatever it is, I swear, I _will_ do it, Teresa." Jane assured her. He felt her pulse quicken more and he seriously hoped that her heart wouldn't explode.

She took one more quick look at the door before squeezing her eyes shut, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

Jane was incredibly surprised at her actions. This was never what he would have thought she'd do. She was much too shy about it for that. Much too polite. She got timid if he ever mentioned the word 'date' in a romantic context. But she was throwing him an opportunity and damn if we was going to walk away from it. He let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her and pull her tightly against him. She let out a surprised squeak from the back of her throat, surprised.

"Stop. They'll be coming back any minute." Lisbon managed to force out after pulling away slightly.

Jane opened his eyes to look at her, unable to stop the slight smirk at her completely dumbfounded expression. She hadn't expected that from him, clearly.

"I-It's not funny!"

"You should see your face."

She frowned at him, which only made him smile more, before he became serious again. "Do you believe me now? I was never lying about that."

This time, he saw the blush he had been expecting and wanting. "No." She scoffed, pursing her lips.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, still holding her tightly. She was back. His Teresa was back, just the way she always had been.

"You know, your beard is really itchy." Lisbon tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"I'll shave it off. Promise." Jane looked at her again, smiling and letting her step away.

They both heard the doorknob click and turned to see the two FBI agents entre the room. Jane was disappointed because he was hoping to sneak another kiss in, but he was still grateful for the one he had, had the opportunity to experience.

"Everything is set, Mr. Jane." Abbot told him coolly. "You come with us."

"Fine." Jane shrugged impassively at Abbot, but looking back at Lisbon was a completely different story. He wanted to kiss her again and tell her that he was going to live up to everything he had told her, but he knew he couldn't. Not right now. Not in front of these FBI agents. Lisbon wouldn't appreciate it. And, right now, he was working on getting completely back on Lisbon's good side. He took pleasure in knowing he had unburied the Teresa that she had always been. The Teresa he always saw.

"You can go now, Miss. Lisbon." Kim said.

Lisbon shifted her gaze to the other woman, before she met Jane's again and left the room.

Jane watched her go, recommitting her walk to memory. Oh, how he had missed her. Abbot cuffed him and he was escorted by them out of the room. He was going to get out of this. He was going to live by _his_ terms. Even if they were written on a napkin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep. That's it! I hope you liked it. I know Lisbon may seem OOC a little bit when she makes the first move and is pretty angry at Jane, but I really just want to see Lisbon _do_ something in regards to the fact that Jane has been such a douche to her! I know that as a character she's supposed to be forgiving, but everyone has a line and I think Lisbon deserves to have a moment where she can just snap at him. Anyway! Let me know what you think! See you guys later!**


End file.
